Protective cover assemblies comprising a frame and a material covering the frame are well known for protecting spaces such as boats, wagons, trailers, as well as the cargo area of a pick-up truck. The frame typically includes a plurality of rails disposed about the perimeter of the space and at least one support bow spanning the space between the rails for supporting the material.
To secure the frame over the space various systems have been employed over the years. In the past the protective cover was attached directly to the walls defining the space. Although effective, this method is not preferred due to the fact that a plurality of holes needed to be drilled into the walls defining the space. The holes cause permanent disfigurement to the appearance of the walls defining the space. Additionally, the holes invite an opportunity for corrosion thus causing further deterioration to the appearance and functionality of the walls.
In recent years, various clamp systems have been employed to secure the protective cover of the space. The clamp systems eliminate the need to permanently alter the integrity of the walls defining the space and allow the protective cover to be more easily removed. Examples of clamp systems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,830 to Ross Weldy and U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,888 to Donald Wheatley and David Daley.
The '830 patent discloses a clamp system having a handle for moving the clamp system between an operational position and a stored position. A latch member is disposed adjacent the handle which defines a cammed profile for biasing the latch member against the wall defining the space. A track is defined by the support bow for guiding the clamp system. A bolt comprising a head and a shank couples the handle and latch member to the track. The head of the bolt rides within the track between the operational and stored positions. The support bow additionally defines a slot substantially perpendicular to the track for accepting and securing the shank of the bolt and holding the clamp mechanism in the stored position. When in the stored position the clamp system is held cantilevered, substantially perpendicular to the track. Over time the slot can become worn or even crack thereby losing the holding force necessary to secure the clamp mechanism in the stored position.
The '888 patent discloses a clamp system having a front clamp and a rear clamp. Both the front and rear clamps include a handle for moving the clamp system along a track defined by the support bow. A threaded member comprising a shank and a trunnion member couples the handle to a track defined by the support bow. A pair of wheels are disposed on the trunnion member for guiding each of the clamps between an operational position and a stored position. Additionally, the rear handle is spring loaded for biasing the latch member against the wall. When the clamp system of the '888 patent is in the stored position, the handle is disposed within the track substantially flush with the support bow.
Both the '830 patent and the '888 patent disclose a clamp system having a track defined by the support bow of the frame. The track has a tendency to collect dirt and other debris which interferes with smooth operation of the clamp assembly as well as causing other operational issues. Therefore there remains an opportunity to develop a clamp system for reliably securing a protective cover assembly over a space that is easy to operate.